Naruto: The kunoichi's bottom
by DeschenesB
Summary: Naruto becomes the bottom to the Kunoichi's of his world.
1. Chapter 1

While walking down the street toward a training ground in order to meet up with his sensei's and team mates, Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help but shiver as he noticed the looks he was getting from the female ninja of the leaf village. Usually the looks he got from people didn't bother him after all he was used to them, but the looks he was getting from the kunoichi weren't the hateful ones that he was so used to dealing with. These looks were full of hunger and what felt like lust but that made no sense to him so he ignored it. The first time he felt and saw those looks were when he was with his team during their first meeting together. As he left the meeting to go home he felt that someone was watching him so he looked around and spotted his sensei's Kurenai and Anko as well as his team mates Ino, Sakura, and Hinata watching him with that weird look in their eyes. What was really weird in his opinion was that when he noticed the kunoichi's watching him he swore that he saw a bulge in their pants before it would suddenly vanish like it was never there. shaking his head clear of those thoughts Naruto noticed that he was at the training ground only no one was there deciding that he was probably early he sat down and waited for his team mates and sensei's to appear.

Unknown to Naruto though was that he wasn't alone like he thought in fact not two feet from him was his sensei's Kurenai and Anko hiding underneath an invisibility genjutsu. Another thing unknown to him was his sensei's had told his team mates that their team meeting was cancelled for another time, the reason for this was so that they could have their male student all to themselves. Exchanging a glance with each other Kurenai went through some hand seals casting a genjutsu over Naruto that should make him more open to suggestions or orders that he would usually not even think about doing. While Kurenai did that Anko released an odorless and invisible gas/poison that would effect his sex drive making him hot and horny. Watching as Naruto squirmed and touched himself until he was ready to rip his clothes off Kurenai and Anko released the genjutsu appearing in front of Naruto causing him to jump in shock.

"Well Naruto it seems that you're the only one who showed up today I guess we'll train for a bit and then go home, is that okay with you?" Kurenai asked enjoying the attention that he was paying to her body.

"Sure," he stuttered out as the desire to touch himself increased but couldn't because he wasn't alone.

"Are you okay Naruto you seem to have a fever?" Anko asked with a smile on her lips as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his forehead while her other hand rested on his thigh.

"I'm fine," he replied as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked as she bent down in front of him showing Naruto a glimpse of her breasts.

"Yes I'm sure," he said as his cock throbbed and twitched with need in his pants.

Moving her hand to his crotch Anko leaned forward pressing her breasts up against him and whispered with a husky voice into his ear while slowly stroking his cock over his pants. "I think I know what's wrong why don't I help you with your problem and then you can help me with mine, How's that?"

"Alright," Naruto replied not really listening to what she was saying as he was too far gone in lust.

"Good boy," Anko told him as she knelt down in front of him. Reaching up to his waist Anko gripped the hem of his pants and boxers before pulling them down to expose his six inch rock hard cock. Grasping his cock with her right hand Anko slowly pulled back the foreskin and bent down to lick the head. Engulfing his cock Anko began to bob her head up and down his cock sucking him off, while she was doing that Kurenai had taken off her shirt and bra exposing her d-cup breasts to Naruto.

Shoving her breast into his face Kurenai said to him, "Suck on them."

Doing as she asked Naruto opened him mouth in order to take one of her nipples into his mouth when he moaned out in pleasure as Anko took his cock down her throat and used her throat muscles to massage him. getting lost in the pleasure he went wide eyed in surprise when Anko shoved a finger up his ass causing him to lose it and cum in her mouth. Swallowing as much of Naruto's cum as she could Anko slowly pulled her head back taking his cock out of her mouth leaving a trail of cum on her tongue. Swallowing the rest of his cum Anko got up and silently motioned for Kurenai to make her move.

Pulling away from Naruto Kurenai looked him in the eye and asked. "Are you ready for the next part?"

Nodding his head in acceptance Naruto swallowed nervously and muttered out, "Yes I'm ready."

"Good," Kurenai replied as she slowly moved her hands to her hips. Turning around she gave Naruto a sexy little dance before pulling down her pants exposing her ass to him. Taking her clothes off all the way Kurenai turned around to face Naruto and tucked her cock in between her legs hiding it from him.

Seeing her legs close Naruto started to get upset but held his temper and said, "Open your legs please."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," he replied to her.

"Okay," she told him and did as he asked only for an eight inch rock hard cock to swing up and hit him in the face.

Dropping his mouth open in shock Naruto went to ask Kurenai how she had a cock only for her to move forward shove her cock into his mouth and begin to thrust her hips back and forth slowly humping his face. Feeling Naruto struggle and try to get free Kurenai made a hand seal putting Naruto even further under the genjutsu that she had used on him earlier while saying, "Relax Naruto you like what I'm doing in fact you want to bend over so that Anko can fuck you in the ass."

Watching as he began to relax Kurenai couldn't help but smile when he got on his hands and knees with her cock still in his mouth. Seeing Naruto raise his ass up into the air Anko walked behind him and pulled up her skirt, pulling down her underwear sliding out her nine inch rock hard cock. Grabbing Naruto's ass cheeks she positioned her cock at his hole and slowly entered him. Sliding herself all the way into Naruto Anko couldn't help but moan out in pleasure at the feeling of how tight he was. Slowly pulling her hips back Anko thrusted back and forth while moaning out in pleasure at how fucking good his ass felt. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to last any longer Anko sped up her thrusts determined to get as much pleasure as possible from Naruto before she came. After a minute or two Anko felt Naruto's ass tighten up around her cock as he moaned out around Kurenai's cock and came from being fucked. His ass tightening up like it did as well as moaning out around Kurenai's cock caused both Anko and Kurenai to moan out and cum into his mouth and ass.

Pulling their cocks out of Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai sat back while trying to catch their breath. Watching as Naruto swallowed Kurenai's cum then fell to his stomach exhausted Anko turned to Kurenai and said, "That was great."

"Yeah it was," Kurenai agreed before turning to Naruto and asking, "So Naruto how was your first time? Naruto?"

Kicking him with her foot Anko looked up and said, "I think he fell asleep."

"Huh," Kurenai replied before saying, "Why don't you take him home and we can spend the rest of the day relaxing at a hot spring."

"Alright," Anko replied as she got up pulled her underwear up and got dressed before pulling up Naruto's pants and boxers. Throwing him over her shoulders Anko said to Kurenai before taking off, "I'll take him home and then meet you at the hot spring."

"Okay see you there," she replied as she watched Anko take off with Naruto. Muttering to herself as they left Kurenai said, "That boy is going to be popular among the kunoichi."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around when he noticed that he was in what looked like a sewer swearing in anger he yelled out, "What the fuck why the hell am I in a sewer?"

Trying to figure out why he was here Naruto thought back to what was the last thing he remembered when the memories of what happened between himself and his sensei's came back to him. Jaw dropping in shock he screamed out in disbelief, "Holy hell did that really happen."

"Would you shut up your so loud," a gruff voice called out making him jump in shock.

"What the, Who's there?" he called out as he looked around trying to find where that voice who told him to shut up came from.

"Over here brat," the voice said causing him to turn to what looked like a giant cage of some kind.

"Who are you? And why are you in that cage?" Naruto asked curiously as he walked closer to the cage.

"Come closer young one," the voice said as he walked right up to the front of the cage only to jump in fright and fall back on his ass when a giant fox appeared in front of him and yelled out, "Boo."

Trying to catch his breath Naruto saw that the being behind the cage was a fox with nine tails realizing what this creature was he stuttered out, "You're the Kyuubi!"

"Why yes I am," the giant fox replied before it was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke finally vanished where a giant fox stood now stood a beautiful six foot tall woman, with fox eyes, nine tails hanging behind her, red hair, red eyes, water melon sized breasts, and had on a very sexy outfit that showed off both her giant tits and moist wet pussy which had a small bush of hair around it.

"How?" Naruto asked confused on how a giant fox could turn into such a beautiful young woman.

"Well my dear I'm a kitsune that means I can shape shift into any form that I want I just prefer woman," the Kyuubi explained.

"Where am I and how are you alive? I thought that the fourth hokage killed you," Naruto asked wondering what was going on.

"The fourth hokage couldn't kill me nothing can so he instead sealed me away," the fox explained. "As for where are we well were inside the seal."

"How did I get inside of the seal?" he asked feeling something unsettling about where this was going.

"Well Naruto we are inside your mind the reason for this is because the fourth hokage sealed me inside of you," the fox told him causing him to go wide eyed.

"Is that why everyone hates me?" he asked not knowing whether he should be angry or depressed about all this.

"Yep but you won't have to worry about that anymore because you have other things to worry about," the Kyuubi replied giggling to herself as if amused by something.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned at how amused the fox seemed to be.

"Well how to explain this," the Kyuubi said to herself as she thought about how she should explain what was going to happen to Naruto from now on. "Okay I got it as you know I'm originally a fox now being a fox I have certain instincts that all animals have no matter how smart or human like I become I will always be a fox therefore subject to my animal instincts, are you with me so far?"

"Yes I understand," Naruto replied.

"Good now one of these instincts is my mating cycle which I usually go through every seven hundred years, my mating cycle usually lasts for about sixty to a hundred years. I am currently just starting my mating cycle usually this won't be a problem all I would have to do is take the form of a beautiful woman and I can satisfy my mating cycle whenever I feel like but the problem comes by the fact that I'm currently sealed inside of you. The scent I release to attract men is mixing with you and trying to attract woman but instead it's attracting Futanari this is going to cause any Futanari nearby to become attracted to you and try to have sex with you," the fox explained freaking Naruto out.

"What! How do we stop this?" Naruto asked freaked out over what he just heard.

"We can't if you don't like having sex with Futanari then all you have to do is avoid them," the kyuubi replied snickering at Naruto.

"How long will this last for?" he asked concerned about the problems this would create for him.

"Well it should last sixty to a hundred years so get used to being used by Futanari for the rest of your life." The fox said giggling uncontrollably.

"Well fuck," he said as he began to fade out of his mindscape and wake up.

Coming too on his bed Naruto sat up and got out of his bed, standing up he went to his closet and threw on a pair of black pants and a grey shirt. Sliding on his shoes he walked out of his apartment and headed towards his favorite ramen bar to get something to eat. While walking down the street he looked around and noticed how every female ninja watched him with hunger in their eyes and a bulge in their pants. Getting freaked out Naruto turned down an alley way that would cut down on his trip towards the ramen bar, halfway down the alley he felt someone appear behind him grab his shoulders and then felt everything whirl around as he was forcibly teleported away. Falling to his knees he opened his eyes and looked around only to notice that he was in a forest that he didn't recognize, turning his head he froze because there standing in front of him was a brown haired black eyed feral woman that he knew as Kiba Inuzuka's mother. What really had him so shocked though was the fact that she had her pants unbuttoned and was playing with an eight inch rock hard cock.

"Well pup are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to open that sweet mouth of yours and suckle on this big girl?" Tsume Inuzuka asked while walking closer to him.

"What!" he replied still in shock at what was happening. Moistening his dry lips with his tongue Naruto opened his mouth in order to say something only to be silenced when Tsume shoved her cock into his open mouth and grabbed the back of his head with her hands.

"Oh yeah your mouth feels so warm now don't you go and bite me pup and I might make this all worth your while," Tsume told him as she began to thrust her hips back and forth sliding her cock in and out of his mouth.

Feeling Tsume's cock slide in and out of his mouth Naruto decided to just go with what was happening knowing that there was no way he could over power Tsume and get away. Slowly getting into sucking Tsume off Naruto started to swirl his tongue around her shaft causing her to moan out in pleasure from his actions, Seeing that Naruto was responding Tsume got so excited that she couldn't hold back anymore and began to speed up her thrusts slamming her cock into his mouth and down his throat causing him to choke and cough around her penis.

"Oh god that feels so good I'm so close," Tsume moaned out as she felt her balls tighten up. Thrusting one final time she forced her cock all the way down Naruto's mouth and moaned out in pure pleasure as she came straight past his mouth and down his throat. Feeling him swallow all of her cum Tsume pulled out of his mouth and sprayed the rest of her seed all over his face.

"Ahh! That felt great pup,"Tsume moaned out as she sat back onto the ground with her cock going soft. Turning to Naruto she watched him clean off her cum as she pulled her pants and panties off. "Well pup as thanks for the blowjob why don't you stick your cock in me and have a go at my pussy."

"Alright," he replied as he crawled over to her and slid off his pants and boxers. Slowly entering Tsume's pussy Naruto couldn't help but marvel at how good it felt to be inside of her, taking a second to get used to the feeling he slowly moved his hips forward moving deeper and deeper into her pussy.

"Why don't you go harder and faster pup," Tsume told him as she looked on in amusement at the look of bliss on his face and by how slow he was going.

"Okay," he replied as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting as fast as he could. Thrusting in and out of Tsume he was so caught up in his own pleasure that he didn't even notice that Tsume was just sitting there watching him in amusement. Feeling his balls tighten and his cock start to go crazy Naruto moaned out and came inside of Tsume.

Pulling his cock out of her Naruto fell back exhausted and said, "Sorry about cumming in you but I was just so lost in the pleasure that I couldn't help it."

"It's fine pup, was this your first time fucking a vagina?" she asked curiously as she stood up and began to stroke her cock back to full hardness.

"Yeah it was my first time, was it noticeable?" he asked silently wondering if he was any good or not.

"No! well maybe a little but you did pretty well now why don't you bend over and show me that cute little ass of your," Tsume said to him as she stroked her now rock hard cock.

"Alright," he replied nervously as he did what she asked and got onto his hands and knees while raising his ass into the air.

Lining up her cock with Naruto's ass Tsume rubbed the head of her cock around the rim of his ass lubing him up with her pre-cum. Slowly entering him she couldn't help but moan out in pleasure at how tight he was, resting her hips up against his ass cheeks with her cock all the way inside of him Tsume slowly pulled back before thrusting forward. Hearing Naruto moan out not in pain like she expected but in pleasure she couldn't help but ask, "Hey pup I'm not the first person to fuck you up the ass am i?"

"No you're not," he replied moaning out as she slowly moved up her thrusting going faster and faster.

"Really so tell me who popped your anal cherry?" she asked with a grin on her face as she slammed in and out of his ass slapping her balls up against his.

"Anko-sensei," he replied absently with a moan as Tsume's cock rubbed up against his prostate causing him to cum.

"Nice," she replied as she began to fuck him as hard and as fast as she could feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Uh here it comes pup," she moaned out as she shot her load up his ass. Pulling out of him Tsume wiped the rest of her cum onto his ass and then bent down to pull up her pants and panties tucking her cock away. Seeing that Naruto had collapsed onto his stomach Tsume walked over to him and said, "Well pup this was fun if you want to do this again sometime come and visit me at my place," after saying this she began to walk away without even looking back.

Watching as Tsume left Naruto got up and put on his clothes before making his way home all the while muttering to himself, "If this keeps up then I'm going to be killed from exhaustion and pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about five days since Naruto had sex with Tsume Inuzuka the mother of his friend and classmate Kiba, and during these past five days he had managed to avoid any and all kunoichi in the village. For the first four days he was successful but on the fifth day he was called into the hokage's office for an emergency meeting. Standing there before the hokage with his teammates and sensei's by his side Naruto listened as the hokage explained that they were being sent out on a mission to help team seven in the land of waves.

"Alright team you heard the hokage go home and pack for a mission lasting more then a week or two, then come and meet ma and Anko at the front gate." Kurenai said before dismissing her team.

Arriving at the front village gate Naruto saw that everyone was already there, Kurenai seeing this nodded her head and said, "Alright lets get going." before they all took off towards the land of waves.

(A while later)

Entering the land of waves Naruto and his team made their way to where team seven was located and knocked on the door to where they were staying. when the door opened a young brunet with dark eyes, a pretty face, and a beautiful body met them and asked, "Hello how can I help you?"

"Greetings miss my name is Kurenai Yuhi I'm a ninja from the leaf me and my team were sent as back up to Kakashi and his students, may we come in?" Kurenai said before anyone else could say anything.

"Can you wait for a second so that I could go and get Mr. Hatake so that he can confirm you are who you say you are?" the young brunet asked with barely concealed fear in her voice.

"Of course we'll wait right here," Kurenai replied with a smile on her face trying to calm the young woman down.

A couple of seconds later Kiba Inuzuka appeared at the door and after confirming that they were who they said they were he lead them inside towards the room where their sensei was staying.

"So what the hell happened Kakashi?" Anko asked in disbelief at how beaten up he was.

"I faced down Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist and came out alive that's what happened," Kakashi replied as he sat up and began to explain to her everything that had happened.

"I see," Kurenai replied before asking, "Do you think that they have any more ninja working for them or is it just Zabuza and that fake hunter-nin?"

"No I think it's just Zabuza and that fake hunter-nin that we have to worry about." Kakashi said answering her question.

"Good then this should make things easier for us," Kurenai commented before turning to Anko and saying, "Tomorrow morning you are to take a look around town and gather as much information as you can about Gato and his people."

"Gotcha," Anko replied with a sadistic grin on her face at the anticipation of violence she was going to unleash.

"Good now everyone go rest and we'll talk some more tomorrow," Kurenai said to her team causing them to relax and get comfortable.

(The next day)

Feeling someone shaking his should in order to wake him Naruto woke up to his sensei Anko motioning for him to stay quiet and follow her outside. After getting dressed he went outside and ran in order to catch up with his sensei who was halfway down the road.

Catching up to his sensei Naruto curious about what she wanted asked her, "So sensei why did you want me to come with you?"

"I managed to capture Zabuza's helper the fake hunter-nin and get some information from her but I hit a road block and she won't give me anymore." Anko told him as she led him through a nearby forest and towards a cabin hidden in the woods.

"I see but what can I do that you can't?" he asked wondering why someone that was trained to gain information from hostel forces would need his help when her methods failed.

"Well I made a deal with Zabuza's accomplice where she would tell me everything that I wanted to know in exchange for the chance to lose her virginity," Anko replied answering his question while smiling perversely.

"What!" he exclaimed as he suddenly had a feeling as to where this was going. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well while I was trying to get information from her I noticed that she was a futanari, and when I ran my finger under her cock it instantly grew rock hard telling me that she has never had it touched by someone else before." Grinning perversely Anko licked her lips and grabbed his ass and said, "That gave me an idea."

"What type of idea?" he asked already knowing what she was going to say before she said it due to the smile on her face and the fact that she had slipped a hand into his pants ad began to play with his ass.

"Your going to have some fun with her and then we'll have all the information that we need in order to finish are mission okay," Anko told him as she slid a finger into his ass causing him to moan out in a whimper.

"Alright I'll do it," Naruto replied as Anko pulled her hand out of his pants and opened the door to the cabin pushing him inside. Entering the cabin Naruto couldn't help but get hard at the sight before him, because sitting there tied to a chair completely naked was a very pretty brown eyed brunet with softball sized breasts but what had his complete attention was the three and a half inch soft cock dangling between her open legs.

"Get started," Anko commanded knocking him out of the daze he was in.

Shaking his head clear he kneeled between the futa's legs and grasped her rapidly growing cock with his hands. Hearing the woman moan out just from being touched excited him like crazy, taking his hand and moving it up and down her cock Naruto couldn't help but watch as this girl became putty in his hands. Deciding to go even further he bent down and licked the tip of her cock before slowly taking the head into his mouth. Naruto then began to move his head up and down her cock sucking her off. After a couple of minutes sucking her off Naruto felt the cock begin to twitch and throb like crazy right before he heard her scream out that she was cumming. Feeling her seed erupt into his mouth Naruto began to swallow as fast as he could determined to get every last drop of her seed. Taking his mouth off of her cock he swallowed the last of her cum and began to lick her cock clean once done with that he stood up and asked Anko, "Now what?"

"Now She gives us the information we want and then you give her a good fucking as thanks," Anko replied as she put her own cock away and moved toward her captive. Giving the young girls shoulder a squeeze Anko asked, "Are you ready to tell me everything that I want to know?"

A couple of minutes later the young girl now known as Haku had given Anko everything that she wanted to know so Anko turned to Naruto and said, "Well she held up her end of the deal so we'll hold up our end. Now get undressed and climb on top of that cock of hers and ride it."

"Alright," he replied as he did what Anko asked and began to get undressed. Once naked Naruto sat on top of Haku and grabbed her cock while he slowly lowered his ass. Once the tip of her cock was at his entrance Naruto slowly eased it inside.

"Dam it Naruto stop being such a pussy and fuck that bitch already," Anko yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him all the way down forcing all of Haku's cock up his ass.

"Oh god," Haku moaned out as her entire cock was engulfed by Naruto's ass.

"Fuck sensei don't do that," Naruto hissed in anger, pain, and pleasure.

"Well then stop being such a bitch and get going already." Anko replied as she backed up and stuffed a hand down her pants.

"Okay, Alright I'm going," he told her as he began to move his ass up and down Haku's cock.

"So good," Haku moaned lost in the pleasure that she was feeling from the tightness of Naruto's ass.

Hearing Haku say how good his ass felt caused him to flush in pride and embarrassment, Deciding to speed things up he picked up his pace and rode Haku's cock faster. Completely lost in pleasure Haku began to thrust her hips wildly as she felt her orgasm approaching, moaning like a whore she yelled out, "I'm cumming."

Hearing what Haku screamed out Naruto slammed his ass down one final time and stiffened as he felt her cum shoot into his ass. Slowly climbing off of Haku Naruto turned around and saw his sensei sitting in the corner furiously jerking herself off, Feeling the need for his own pleasure he turned back towards Haku and spread her legs apart. lifting up her cock and balls in order to get to her moist pussy Naruto lined his cock up with her entrance and with a quick thrust sheathed himself inside of her. Feeling her begin to moan in pleasure Naruto started to thrust harder and faster determined to spill his seed. As he relentlessly pounded Haku's pussy Naruto saw from the corner of his eyes that his sensei was shooting rope after rope of cum all over the floor. Feeling his own release approaching Naruto sped up and with one final thrust he came deep into Haku causing her to have her own orgasm and cum from both her pussy and her cock.

Pulling out of Haku Naruto turned to Anko and said, "Well I'm done so what's next?"

"Now I seal this little slut away in a prison transport seal and we go finish our mission," Anko replied as she pulled out a scroll with some seals on it and sealed Haku away.

"What's going to be done with her when we get back to the village?" he asked wondering what would happen to Haku.

"That depends on the hokage but knowing the old man he will probably have her interrogated for everything that she knows then she'll either do to prison or be let free to walk the streets with her chakra sealed and a twenty four hour guard to watch her." Anko replied to his question as she made her way to the cabins exit.

"I see," Naruto responded as he started to get dress.

"Now move your ass or I'll leave you here." Anko yelled as she left the cabin.

"I'm coming now wait up," he replied as he pulled up his pants and began to catch up with her.


End file.
